


Long Nights

by IrritatedEmpath



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Recreational Drug Use, its just like mentioned violence btw, not explicit or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrritatedEmpath/pseuds/IrritatedEmpath
Summary: Ray and Ryan both have trouble sleeping, they talk a bit about it





	

Thick tendrils of gray smoke flow from his lips, dancing above his head and disappearing into the sky. The wind is cold, the thin purple hoodie he's wearing doing nothing to protect from the chill, but than again he doesn't really notice. "Can't sleep either?" Ryan's voice cuts into his calm, his voice rough from not using it in hours. "Yeah." Ray replies, letting his jean clad legs fall from the little ledge he was on, creating room for the Vagabond. "What about those pills?" Ryan says as he sits on the wide ledge next to the chilled boy. "Didn't work. I am super high though, so that's something." "If you're so high why are you smoking?" Ryan gestures to the small purple and pink swirled pipe, a gift from Jack. He shrugs as he takes another hit. "I'm a drug addict, we don't necessarily make sense rye." Ryan nods "Touché, ya know, usually when I couldn't sleep. I mean before the crew, I would just. Go out and kill someone, sometimes with wire around their throats, sometimes the classic knife thing, sometimes I'd get creative." "sometimes while they were still alive, I would see if I could tear my way into them, their chests, their stomachs, their backs, I would claw and claw until I saw fat, until I found bone." His eyes aren't really looking anywhere anymore, his hands against the concrete on either side of himself. "Did you like it?" Ray asks, not looking at the blue eyes staring off into the distance. A question that Ray would later be told sounds just a bit insensitive. "Sometimes." Is all Ryan replies. They sit like that for a while, breath light and staring at the sun rising, warming their terribly cold bodies. Ray's fingers and toes are bright pink, his cheeks the same from the cold, Ryan came out in his face paint but Ray decides he doesn't notice. He decides he doesn't notice a lot of things, like how he saw Ryan drive into the garage only thirty minutes before, how far Ryan seems even though they're mere inches apart. How the sleeves of Ryan's jacket are wet. The flecks of red under his nails and the mud on his shoes. Yeah, he decides he doesn't notice a lot of things

**Author's Note:**

> My idea here was that Ryan has really bad impulses that sometimes keep him up(and bc he's a fuck he makes it seem like something else is keeping him up, because he's afraid it will make him seem even crazier if he tells the truth) he's able to deal with it sometimes and it's gotten easier to handle after joining the crew but he's a fucked up dude and I mean ya know, that kinda change don't happen over night.


End file.
